Save 30 Gobbo Babies!
Save 30 Gobbo Babies! is the first level in Inca Village. Items Required *Clockwork Gobbo Walkthrough Note the Gobbo's warning not to make the babies cry. Well, you will have to heed this warning if you want to collect all 100 Crystals. For each baby that you return to a Crib without it crying, you will receive 2 Crystals. If it cries at any point, you get nothing. In order to not make a baby cry, you have to not drop it or throw it anywhere other than in a Crib. For the babies being thrown between two Conquistador Dantinis, you must kill the Conquistador Dantini currently holding the baby. For the single Conquistador Dantinis carrying babies, stand still after killing them until you catch the baby. The same applies to the babies in urns after your break them. Go up and right past the Crib to find two Conquistador Dantinis tossing Gobbo baby #1 around. Kill them both, then pick up the baby and carry it to the Crib. Press Square to toss it inside. To the right of the Crib, triple jump on top of the section of the wall that is sticking out, with the slanted grey roof, to find a crystal. Move left from the Crib past the fountain along the row of crystals. You'll see a Conquistador Dantini running around carrying Gobbo baby #2 here. Kill him and catch the baby, then take it to the Crib. Gobbo baby #3 is inside the vase on the fountain's pedestal. That's it for the courtyard, but there are many paths leading out from here that must all be explored. From the Crib, go up along the nearest wall to reach some crystals. There is a Wizard Dantini just past the caged baby here. Kill him, then jump on top of the Cage, and triple jump to the slanted grey roof section nearby to collect a crystal. Opposite this, jump up the steps leading to the BLUE CRYSTAL. Continue through the passageway ahead. Kill the Conquistador Dantini running around carrying Gobbo baby #4, and return it to the Crib. Go back to the same spot and move further in to where two Conquistador Dantinis are throwing Gobbo baby #5 around. Kill them both, get the GREEN CRYSTAL from behind the statue, and return the baby to the Crib, then come back to the same spot again. Head left after going through the passageway, and eliminate the Wizard Dantini. Go up the stairs on the right, follow the road and kill the two Conquistador Dantinis tossing Gobbo baby #6. Find the new Crib past the stalls, and toss the baby in. Between the red and white striped stalls, and stop the running Conquistador Dantini, who carries Gobbo baby #7. Return him to the Crib, then find Gobbo babies #8-9 inside the urns here. Next, beside this Crib, triple jump onto the short wall section to get Gobbo baby #10. To the right here, there is an open door, so head on through it. Inside the house, collect the two loose crystals, then use the Clockwork Gobbo Point in one corner. Here, the path is a little bit more crooked than previous Clockwork Gobbo sections. Follow it as best you can, sticking to the inside track around the curves. Try again if you are unable to reach the VIOLET CRYSTAL at the end on your first visit. Climb up the ladder to the loft, where you'll find a Gold Key and a Heart. Go back outside. Past the marketplace, go through the short archway and up the next set of stairs. The first Conquistador Dantini that you encounter is carrying Gobbo baby #11. There is another Crib just ahead, as well as another Conquistador Dantini. You'll find the YELLOW CRYSTAL on a flowerbed to the right. To get onto the walkway above, move to the corner with the tower. Jump onto the lower of the two doorways around it, then over to the walkway. Kill the Wizard Dantini and pick up Gobbo baby #12, toss him in the nearby Crib on the ground, then go back up to the walkway. From the corner you start on, jump to the top of the tower to find a Heart, then back to the walkway again. Run and jump along the walkways to get several crystals, as well as Gobbo babies #13-15, in addition to the first one you collected up here. Retrace your steps towards the starting point for this stage, unlocking the Cage containing Gobbo baby #16 along the way and tossing him into the first Crib. Cut diagonally across the fountain from the first Crib. There, you'll find two Conquistador Dantinis tossing around Gobbo baby #17, and a third carrying Gobbo baby #18. You'll also find a Gold Key behind the tower here. After returning those two babies to the Crib, head left past the fountain to the left-most corner to find Gobbo baby #19 inside a Cage. Unlock it and place that one in the Crib as well (it's getting quite full now, ain't it?). Next, go straight up from the far side of the fountain. Across from the strange statue, enter the open doorway. In the house, smash open the many urns to find Gobbo babies #20-21, and return each to the first Crib. Next, continue past the house with the statue outside of it, on the far side of the fountain. Go up the stairs, kill a Wizard Dantini, and pass through the low archway. Just past the bridge overhead, triple jump to the grey roof on the left, and from there onto the bridge, where you'll find Gobbo baby #22. There's another Crib just ahead, so toss him into that one. Get back onto the roof that you used to reach the bridge, and jump in the other direction to a higher roof to find a Gold Key. Just past the nearby Crib, there is a sandy playground with two Conquistador Dantinis pushing Gobbo babies #23-24 on swings. See, the Dantinis aren't all bad. Kill them anyway, and once the swings come to a halt the babies will hop off, allowing you to pick them up and toss them in the crib as well. Next, you can't help but notice the large grassy hill nearby. Run to the top and kill the Wizard Dantini, then open the Cage to free Gobbo baby #25. Go back to the top of the hill, and go up the steps to find the RED CRYSTAL. The Golden Gobbo Teleportation Orb will appear by the swings. Run through the courtyard to find the Switch. Hit it with your tail to open the Cage containing the Golden Gobbo Statue. Easiest Golden Gobbo section ever. Go past the grassy hill and into the next alleyway, where a Conquistador Dantini awaits. Go up the stairs behind him. Pass under the bridge and kill the Conquistador Dantini carrying Gobbo baby #26. Return him to the Crib in the previous area. For the last four Gobbo babies, go around the light-coloured wall with the purple glow on it, opposite the Crib, to find the Conquistador Dantini swinging four Gobbo babies around. The swings will hurt you if they hit you, so run between them and take out the Conquistador Dantini. The four Gobbo babies, #27-30, will drop to the ground when the swing stops moving. Carry each to the Crib to complete your task. Go back down to the starting courtyard, and exit through the door with the wooden arrow. Crystal Locations *Blue: Go straight up along the wall nearest the Crib to reach a caged baby. The crystal is on top of the stairs opposite the Cage. *Green: Go straight up along the wall nearest the Crib to a dead-end where two Conquistador Dantinis are tossing a baby around. The crystal is behind the statue. *Violet: At the end of the Clockwork Gobbo section, located by entering the house by the Crib by the marketplace with the red and white striped stalls. *Yellow: In a flowerbed in the large courtyard with a suspended walkway overhead. *Red: At the top of the large grassy hill, atop the stairs, beside where the Conquistador Dantinis are pushing babies on the swing set. Video Images Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Levels in Inca village Category:Normal Levels Category:Ruins Levels Category:Golden Gobbo Levels Category:Croc 2